Sprache des Herzens
by Mystera II
Summary: Nach dem Ende von KH2 denkt Riku über seine Gefühle nach und entschließt sich auf dein Herz zu hören.


**Titel:** Sprache des Herzens

**Fandom:** Kingdome Hearts

**Rating:** M (denke ich ... sagt es mir bitte, wenn ich mich irre. Beim Rating bin ich mir einfach nie sicher! XD)

**Pairing:** Riku/Sora (für die langsamen unter euch: Ja, es ist Slash! Mögt es oder hasst es, aber sparrt euch bitte jegliche Flames!)

**Inhalt:** Nach dem Ende von KH2 denkt Riku über seine Gefühle nach und entschließt sich auf sein Herz zu hören.

**N/A:** Dies ist die erste FF gewesen, die ich jemals geschrieben habe. Da ich sie bislang hier noch nicht hochgeladen hatte, hole ich das nun nach. Ich hoffe ich finde den einen oder anderen, dem sie gefällt.

//Dodom … Dodom …//

Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte Riku auf das gleichmäßige Klopfen seines Herzens. Dieses Geräusch war für ihn von großem Wert. Bewies es doch, dass er immer noch ein lebendiges, schlagendes Herz besaß. Herzen. Was gab es wertvolleres in dieser Welt und allen anderen Welten?

//Dodom … Dodom…//

Es war ein Herz gewesen, das ihn aus der Dunkelheit befrei hatte, die seine Seele zu zerstören drohte. Soras Herz.

Das strahlende Licht im Herzen des Jüngeren hatte die Finsternis aus seinem Innern verjagt und ihm den Weg zurück nach Hause gezeigt.

Durch ihn hatte er gelernt, dass man nicht immer alles alleine schaffen musste, sonder sich auch mal auf seine Freunde und deren Hilfe verlassen konnte.

Lächelnd dachte er an den braunhaarigen Jungen mit den unschuldigen ozeanblauen Augen, den glänzenden braunen Haaren und dem fröhlichen, offenen Lachen, dass jeden sofort zum mitlachen animierte.

Sora war sein bester Freund.

Nein mehr sogar, er war der Mensch, den er mehr liebte, als alles andere auf der Welt. Wenn er mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, dann fühlte er sich vollständig. Es war etwas an dem Kleineren, das ihn von jeher verzaubert hatte.

Sora wirkte immer so zerbrechlich.

Riku war körperlich immer stärker gewesen, als sein quirliger Freund.

Bei Problemen hatten sich alle stets nur an ihn gewendet und Sora hatte dies nie etwas ausgemacht. Er hatte ihn immer nur mit seinem bezaubernden Lächeln angesehen und ihm das Gefühl gegeben etwas Besonderes zu sein und das Vertrauen der anderen vollkommen zu verdienen.

Doch eigentlich war es schon immer der Blauäugige gewesen, der mehr innere Stärke besaß. Er war jederzeit für seine Freunde da gewesen, selbst wenn es ihm selbst schlecht ging oder es für ihn gefährlich war.

Auf der Suche nach ihm und Kairi und bei seinem Kampf gegen alle möglichen Herzlose und Niemande, hatte er alles riskiert. Beim entscheidenden Kampf gegen Xemnas wäre er fast gestorben.

Trotzdem hatte er nie auch nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht sie im Stich zu lassen. Er hatte gekämpft, hatte sein Leben und sein Herz riskiert … für seine Freunde … und für die Bewohner all der Welten, die er besucht hatte.

Sein reines, liebevolles Herz hatte es ihm befohlen und er hatte ihm wie immer gehorcht.

Entschlossen öffnete Riku seine Augen und stand vom Stamm der Palme auf, auf welchem er bis dahin gesessen hatte. Sora war sich immer treu geblieben und hatte auf sein Herz gehört. Zügig marschierte der silberhaarige Junge los und ein entschlossenes Glitzern lag in seinen türkisfarbenen Augen.

Jetzt würde er auch einmal der Stimme seines Herzens folgen, die er so lange ignoriert hatte.

Still verharrte Riku vor der Türe zu Sora Zimmer.

Jetzt, wo er hier war, stiegen Zweifel in ihm auf und versuchten die leise Stimme seines Herzens zu übertönen.

Am liebsten wäre er wieder umgekehrt. Was wäre wenn …?

Anstatt jedoch zu gehen, schloss er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und versuchte die aufsteigende Panik zurück zu drängen. Er wollte stark sein. Musste es sogar, denn wenn er seine Gefühle noch länger in seinem Herzen verschlösse, dann würde es irgendwann unter ihrem Ansturm zerbrechen.

//DODOMdodomDODOMdodom//

Sein Herz schlug mittlerweile so schnell, als wolle es aus seiner Brust heraushüpfen und davon fliegen, aus Angst es könne verletzt werden. Riku presste eine Hand auf die Brust, als wenn er es am fortfliegen hindern wollte.

Riku klopfte an die Tür. Als er keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er sie und betrat das Zimmer seines besten Freundes.

Dieser lag mit einem Buch auf der Brust auf seinem Bett und schlief tief und fest.

Liebevoll betrachtete Riku den Schlafenden, und sein Herz zog sich vor Liebe zusammen.

Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass er Sora so hoffnungslos verfallen war. Er war ja auch zu süß!

Sein braunes Haar war wie immer hoffnungslos verwuschelt und glänzte im Licht der durch ein Fenster ins Zimmer scheinenden Sonne seidig weich.

Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck vollkommener Zufriedenheit und Unschuld. Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und ließ ihn wie einen Engel wirken. Gerade von Himmel herabgestiegen und noch vollkommen unwissend ob der Gefahren, die in der Welt auf ihn lauerten.

Leise trat Riku an Soras Bett und setzte sich vorsichtig auf dessen Kante. Dabei konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem Gesicht seines Geliebten abwenden.

Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die weiche, glatte Haut des Jüngeren und genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging.

Mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln im Bauch beugte er sich vor.

Nur ein Kuss … Nur einmal wollte er seinen Geliebten küssen, bevor er ihn durch sein Geständnis vielleicht für immer verlor. Denn es war einfach unmöglich, dass Sora dasselbe

empfinden konnte, wie er.

Nein … Sora war so strahlend, wie das Licht und er, Riku, war dunkel. Er hatte sich der Dunkelheit verschrieben und selbst jetzt, nachdem er wieder im Licht wandelte, gab es noch Ecken in seinem Herzen, die von der Finsternis beherrscht wurden.

Er stützte sich mit einer Hand neben dem Kopf des Schlafenden ab und näherte sich ihm soweit, dass er seinen Duft einatmen konnte. Süß und doch ein wenig herb, genau so wie die Papufrüchte, die Riku so gerne mochte.

Langsam breitete sich das Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er schloss die Augen und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des Schlafenden.

Das Kribbeln wurde zu einem warmen Glühen und sein Herz jubelte vor lauter Glück. Das Gefühl der weichen Lippen des anderen, sein berauschender Geschmack.

Eigentlich hatte Riku sich nur einen kurzen Kuss stehlen wollen. Gerade so viel, dass die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen ihn nicht mehr so quälen würde. Doch nun konnte er sich nicht mehr losreißen. Es fühlte sich so absolut richtig an, als wären Soras Mund nur dafür erschaffen worden, um mit seinem zu verschmelzen.

Versunken in diesem Gefühl, vergas Riku alles um sich herum. Für ihn gab es nur noch diese unschuldige Berührung ihrer beider Münder.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Sora sich leicht bewegte.

Erschrocken wollte er zurückweichen, wurde jedoch daran gehindert, als sich zwei Arme schläfrig um seinen Hals legten, zärtliche Hände sich in seinem Haar vergruben und er spürte, wie Soras Lippen nachgiebig wurden.

Ein leises, zufriedenes Seufzen entwich dem gerade Erwachenden und sein warmer Atem strich über die Haut des Größeren, drang direkt zu Rikus Herz vor und verjagte auch noch die letzten finsteren Schatten, die in ihm verborgen lagen.

Mit einem Mal schien sein Inneres von einem gleißend hellen Licht erfüllt zu sein, das in jede Pore seines Körpers drang und ihn mit einer unbändigen Freude erfüllte. Riku konnte fühlen, wie sein Licht in Sora seinen Widerschein fand und ein Band zwischen ihren Herzen knüpfte, das durch keine Macht der Welt jemals wieder zerstört werden konnte.

Schüchtern strich er mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe des Jüngeren, welcher ihm sofort entgegen kam und seinen Mund leicht öffnete um ihm Zugang zu gewähren. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen machte sich der Silberhaarige daran den Mund seines Liebsten zu erkunden. Zärtlich stupste er seine Zunge an und forderte sie heraus, focht einen spielerischen Kampf mit ihr aus.

Immer leidenschaftlicher wurden die Liebkosungen ihrer Münder.

Berausch vom Geschmack des Blauauges, wanderten Rikus Hände über dessen Körper und glitten unter sei Hemd und erforschten die darunter verborgene Haut. Sora streckte sich den sanften Berührungen genüsslich entgegen, zog den Älteren noch näher an sich heran und krallte sich an seinem Rücken fest.

Langsam lies er seine Lippen über das Gesicht und den Hals Rikus wandern, um dann wieder für einen langen, feurigen Zungenkuss zu seinem Mund zurück zu kehren.

Fast schien es so, als wollten ihre Körper miteinander verschmelzen und es dauerte lange, bis es ihnen möglich war, sich wieder von einander zu lösen.

//Dodom … Dodom …//

Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte Riku auf das gleichmäßige Klopfen seines Herzen.

Er hatte einen Arm um Sora gelegt, welcher sich eng an ihn schmiegte und mit langsamen verträumten Bewegungen mit der Hand über seine Brust hinauf zum Gesicht strich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, lagen sie auf dem Bett und genossen es sich einfach nur zu fühlen. Einander nahe zu sein und das zu genießen, das die miteinander teilten.

//Dodom … Dodom …//

Herzen … Was gab es wertvolleres, als zwei Herzen, die im Gleichklang schlugen?

Sie brauchten keine Worte. Ihre beiden Herzen waren zu einem einzigen verschmolzen und jeder Herzschlag drückte mehr Liebe aus, als es tausend Worten möglich gewesen wäre.

_ Owari _


End file.
